


Sibling Rivalry

by MKLG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Family, Female Protagonist, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLG/pseuds/MKLG
Summary: Aki has had a deep rivalry with her older brother ever since they were little. With them becoming Pokémon trainers she has the chance to surpass him. She only wants to prove herself and she doesn't start off the way she expected. Will her brother unknowingly cause issues because of how she is or will this make her rise above? Also what is his side in the story? What does Team Galactic have to do with this and how will it help them work out their differences?Sort of like the events of Diamond/Pearl/Platinum with this twist. Based of the Pokémon Rivalry I have with my brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Barry's name has been changed to Barton.

Early Monday morning two siblings rose when called by their mother. It was tough raising both Draven and Aki by herself after her husband left, but she managed. The two were never bored as they had each other or their friend from down the road. However, there was only one problem about the two.

“I beat you!” Draven said coming down the stairs and into his chair at the table ready for breakfast. She almost warned the fifteen, almost sixteen, year old not to run the steps, but she knew it was futile.

“You cheated!” Aki said as she walked down the steps. Her older brother, by almost two years as she was fourteen, had tripped her and thrown the covers on her making her have a false start. Draven had said obstacles were fair game. She sulked her way to the table and plopped down. It was clear that the two had gained a fierce rivalry with one another.

“Hush now and eat your breakfast,” their mother Vickie said placing down two plates of eggs and pancakes. She looked at her children happy to seem quiet and not fighting. Sometimes she didn’t know what to do with them. Her Buneary behaved better than they did.

Draven, the boy, who had knowledge about basic material in their world, but he made up for that in will. He was the oldest and showed it. He felt he had to be the responsible one for everyone. He wanted to be on top and often took what Aki wanted for reasons each of them thought. He had chestnut brown hair that was longer in the back and had brown eyes to match. He never wore a hat as his hair was kept in a neat mess. He often wore brown cargo pant with a green button up shirt with a long sleeve black underneath. He also had black shoes.

Aki, the girl, was different. She was outgoing and had knowledge and understanding. She liked to learn and knew a considerable amount about the world and Pokémon. She had the same color hair as her older brother, but she had blue eyes. She always wore a white and red hat that held her ponytail with her bangs poking out the sides. Her clothes looked rather simple as she wore red converses, dark jeans, and a brown jacket with black on the sleeves, shoulders, upper chest, and on the edge of the pockets. From what one could see of her shirt, it was also red and maybe white.

Vicky knew if her children ever got the chance they’d do great as trainers, but it would be non-stop battle. A quick knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She left her position in the kitchen to answer it.

“Hi Barton…” Vicky barely got out before the spunky light brown haired kid with a piolet cap barreled through toward her kids. At least he knocked this time. Barton was a fifteen and half, he claimed, boy who lived down the street from them. He typically wore white shorts with black and yellow short-sleeve jacket. The yellow was bright like a shade darker or so and his shoes matched. He wasn’t shy nor could sit still. He was also more Draven’s friend than Aki’s.

“Did you guys hear?!” Barton said to them excitingly.

“About?” Draven asked.

“Professor Rowan is inviting us to his lab to give us Pokémon!” Barton answered or sort of shouted.

“Awesome!” they siblings replied.

“Finally, my skills will be recognized!” Draven concluded.

“What skills?” Aki snorted, “You ask me what stuff is all the time.”

“Not true! I beat you in those games and in that trainer school battle!” Draven declared.

“If so! And I was at a disadvantage that ONE time!” Aki corrected. It had been a really close battle, but Aki messed up and got off to a bad start which costed her.

“Stop!” Barton shouted before Vicky did. That was something about Barton, he kept them focused which was odd since he was barely focused himself. “This is the only way I know you two are related. Let's go already!” 

* * *

 

The three quickly grabbed their bikes and rode off to Sandgem Town packed with Repels and other items to use against any possible wild Pokémon. Most of the Pokémon around were docile, but one can never be too careful. Right at the beginning of town one could see the lab. As they arrived the locked up their bikes and ran in to find Professor Rowan waiting.

“Glad you all could come. I see you heard about my proposition.” He said in a gruff voice after he turned to saw more like heard them barrel in.

“Proposition?” they asked.

“You did not tell them?” Rowan asked Barton.

“It may have slipped after you said we'd get Pokémon,” Barton confessed sheepishly.

“Should have known as soon as you say a child gets a Pokémon it’s in one ear and out the other…” Rowan grumbled before continuing, “Anyway, I want you three to help me with my research in Pokémon evolution and the Pokédex. So I want to give all three a starter Pokémon and go around Sinnoh to do this research. Will you?”

“Of course!” the three answered right away. There were no second thoughts about it. They’d be happy to help out as long it meant they were to become trainers.

“Good Answer! Now here is a Pokédex for each of you,” he said passing out three devices.

“Cool!” Barton said barely looking at it.

“Thanks,” Draven said placing it into his jacket pocket as soon as it was handed.

“Thank you very much.” Aki added after her brother. Professor Rowan noticed she looked at her Pokédex with care and wondering eyes before thanking him. She looked like she was examining it to make sure it was in good condition, but he knew she was getting a feel for it seeing the pure gratitude in her eyes.

“Now the starters. We have the grass type Turtwig, the water-type Piplup, and Chimchar the fire type. Who wants to choose first? I say ladies...” Rowan began before being cut off.

“Me!” Draven called.

“I don't care.” Aki confessed as Rowan gave a challenging look asking her with eyes if she was going to challenge her brother. When she answered he could see defeat and she saw no point in even trying.

“Alright then Draven.” Rowan agreed.

“I love steel types so I pick Piplup as it evolves into one! According to my sister that is,” Draven implied making his choice to choose the water type. At least he mentioned that Aki told him that.

 _“I wanted Piplup and he knew it! Just getting something I can't have and covering it up by complimenting me!” Aki voiced inside her head._ This was common between them. He’d take something she wanted and try to lessen the blow by complimenting her.

“Oh, you're knowledgeable Aki?” Rowan asked taking note in what Draven said.

“I think so.” Aki admitted casually.

“Well then...” Rowan began trying to give the girl the one up, but as fate he was interrupted by the second boy.

“I pick Turtwig!” Barton called picking up the grass type.

“Dude, I knew you would do that!” Draven said playfully hitting Barton on the arm. Aki knew those two were always closer. She was the girl and the little sister, it was natural she guessed.

“Duh, I got to beat you!” Barton bragged. Barton was easily influenced by Draven and seen as a threat. He never took notice to Aki when Draven was around.

“So you're fine with Chimchar?” Rowan asked. The fire type looked up at the girl hoping she’d say yes. He could see the defeat in her eyes when Piplup was picked. Some girls he noticed that came went for the cute penguin.

“Of course! I'm not picky and any one of them would have been fine!” Aki announced before adding her after thought of, “ _I will beat you brother, at the disadvantage,”_ to herself.

“Well then off you go!” Rowan sent them off after receiving five empty Pokéballs each and returning their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

* * *

As the left the lab Aki notice Draven and Barton going off on their own toward the other side of town. She guessed they were exploring the town and getting to know the places. She already knew about marts and centers so she didn’t need to go with them.

“Go Chimchar!” Aki called out her starter. The Chimp Pokémon appeared from his ball and to the ground in front of her. She broke out into a cheesy grin at the thought this was her Pokémon and she couldn’t be happier even if he would have been her second choice.

“Chimchar! Cha?” Chimchar greeted his new trainer. For a girl, she seemed pretty cool so far.

“Hi Chimchar, I am your new trainer. My name is Aki. Are you ready to start a journey and help me win title of Champion and beat my brother? He has the starter Piplup,” Aki explained. She wasn’t going to lose to him ever. This was like a life repeat of that battle.

“Chara!” Chimchar agreed full heartedly.

“I thought so,” Aki admitted, “You and I are going to be a great team together, I can tell.”

“Char!” he agreed again. She was smart too. Yeah, he could live with this.

“Well hop on.” Aki elaborated by putting her shoulder down to him motioning she wanted him to climb on.

“Chim!” he shouted happily to have someone that didn’t want him confined all the time. He jumped onto her shoulder and held on. For a second he placed his head on hers. She smiled at their growing relationship.

“I think we better go and see my mom before we go and tell her. At least show her my cool and strong partner.” Aki claimed as she remembered her mother asked that much of her children before they left.

“Char!” Chimchar agreed.

* * *

 

The ride back to Twinleaf Town didn’t take as long as when going. Aki guessed it was because she had better company than before. Chimchar was there to be with her and not dragged along because it was requested. She wondered if she wasn’t related to Draven would the professor know about her to give her this chance. Chimchar sensed her doubt gave her a slight smack on the back of the head and she laughed. He gave a wise eye as he raised an eyebrow at her. Yeah, they would be a good team with her as the knowledge and him as a crutch that sadly came with her side. Afterward they talked or well Chimchar listened to his new trainer as she rattled about anything from herself to goals.

“Mom!” Aki called as she came through the front door.

“Hi dear, thanks for seeing me before you left. Your brother hasn't come...” Vicky said as she trailed off. She knew her children. One that loved family while the other didn’t like to be held down. They were both like that, they wanted to be free, but one at least acknowledged family.

“He probably won't, you know he won't,” Aki explained knowing her brother all too well. As soon as he finished checking out the town he would have been off without any afterthought.

“A mother can dream and who is this?” she asked noticing the new Pokémon.

“My partner.” Aki announced smiling. She was thrilled to be able to call the fire type her partner.

“Chimchar!” he introduced himself.

“Exactly, my partner Chimchar.” Aki corrected.

“He's adorable, but I thought you wanted...” Vicky started before Aki stopped her by putting her hand up. She wasn’t going to let this choice ruin them.

“Draven picked him first.” Aki explained.

“Ah, I figured he’d do so,” she agreed.

“No worries, I have Chimchar who is totally better!” Aki affirmed.

“Char...” Chimchar admired her. He had no doubt in her. She was serious.

“Well, you two seem to get along great and look like a perfect match.” Vicky assured.

“Thanks!” Aki rejoiced.

“Before you go, take one of these and one for your brother.” Her mother caught her and handed her two Town Maps.

“But...” Aki complained. She didn’t need one. She could tell you every town from Canalave to Sunyshore.

“Don't but me,” her mother chilled. “Also here is journal. I know how much you love to write and cataloging your journey is great idea to keep track and tell about later.”

“Thanks mom,” she considered. “Here I'll put in something now. September 28th, received Chimchar who is my starter Pokémon. I can tell already we'll be a great team,” Aki said as she also wrote it out.

“Char!” he agreed with the statement.

Only time could tell what space they would occupy with their future. They had a long road ahead of them with many challenges and friends. At least they were never going to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

By the next day the duo reached Route 202. It took a little longer than usual since Aki decided to walk. Riding her bike everywhere took all the fun out of enjoying nature and the journey so she left it at home. At least that was her opinion. Draven had probably been through yesterday and probably almost to Jubilife City. Aki wasn’t going to let that get to her. She’d go at her own pace and she knew she’d get where she wanted to.

“Char Chimchar char?” Chimchar asked seeing they had been walking a while and passed many Pokémon.

“Huh? Why aren't I going after a Pokémon to catch?” Aki clarified.

“Chim.” Chimchar nodded.

“I don't know,” Aki said thinking about it afterward. He did have a point. Most knew trainers try to catch more as soon as they can. “I feel I want to have a bonding moment with them. If they don't want to be caught then they shouldn't be.”

“Chimchar.” Chimchar acknowledged.

“Are you okay with that?” She asked her partner. It was up to him to some degree. She didn’t want a Pokémon to Trainer relationship, well, not a submissive one at least.

“Chim, chimchar chimchar ar.” Chimchar told her.

“Of course I'll catch another one eventually. I promise you won't be alone,” Aki reassured.

Chimchar wasn’t quite sure about this waiting until the right ones came along. How would she know? He guessed perhaps this something about humans he didn’t understand. He wanted to understand Aki, to be on the same level as her. Their hearts could become one and he could grow strong.

“Hey girl! I challenge you to a battle!” a kid named Tyler shouted to Aki. Speaking of getting stronger.

“Want to battle?” Aki asked Chimchar. Not that they had much of a choice.

“Chimchar!”

“Alright!” Tyler said excited he got his first battle with his new Pokémon. “Go Starly! Let's start off with Quick Attack!”

“You're alright,” Aki reassured, “Use Leer!”

“Star...” Starly growled to itself being put uneasy by the leer.

“Now go in with Scratch!” Aki commanded. Chimchar scratched at the bird and pushed back.

“Starly growl!” Tyler yelled noticing Chimchar had done some damage.

“Starly…” Starly growled to lower Chimchar’s attack.

“Leer again!” Aki retaliated.

“Tackle!”

“Jump to dodge and use Scratch!” Aki commanded knowing this should be it if it worked out the way she planned in her head.

“Starly!” Tyler called his is Pokémon after Chimchar jumped to dodge and then used the momentum to attack with even more force. Starly was unable to battle. “Are you okay?”

“Starly.” The Starling nodded.

“Great job Chimchar!” Aki congratulated her starter before turning to the trainer. “You're Starly did awesome too.”

“Thanks.” Tyler thanked her as he was grateful as she took the win with humbleness. “It means a lot since I just caught it. You and Chimchar work well together.”

“Thanks, we just meet yesterday.” Aki admitted.

“Yeah.” He said with a small amount of shock. “I saw how someone caught theirs with a Piplup and saw how strong it was. I just knew then I had to have one of my own.”

 _So, Draven has a Starly...he keeps catching Pokémon I said I liked. He knows I don't like having the same Pokémon...it’s weird.”_ Aki thought to herself before saying out loud. “Yeah, well good luck to you and Starly.”

Aki liked Starly’s final evolved form, Staraptor. It was strong and intimidating. Not to mention that it looked pretty cool and learned powerful moves than other flying types she had learned about from other regions. Well, she only knew about the common flying types as she also had lots to learn. She knew about Pidgeot, Noctowl, and Swellow. Well she knew of others, but those were the ones people talked about.

“You too!” Tyler answered her as Chimchar and her walked away heading toward Jubilife City.

She could see the tops of the buildings from the route. Jubilife was huge in compared to Twinleaf Town. She expect to be amazed by a lot since she had never left passed Sandgem Town before. Her mother didn’t talk about her family and she didn’t know about her father. She would never talk about him and she respected that. However, that never quelled the curiousness to know.

“Hey Aki!” a loud shouted at her coming from the city.

“Hi, Barton,” Aki answered sounding not to thrilled to see him. She really wasn’t happy. He always act weird around her. Like he was on a caffeine kick and asked her questions she never wanted to answer.

“How many Pokémon do you have?” Barton asked eagerly. He didn’t even notice her tone toward him when greeted.

“Why?” Aki asked. Why did he need to know? Was he doing Draven’s dirty work and spying on her for him? It would be like the lackey. She swore Barton couldn’t do anything for himself.

“Just asking.” Barton defended seeing she was getting defensive. He knew not to make either sibling upset, especially Aki. “Draven already has three! I have two.”

“Speaking of my brother, where is he? I have something for him from our mom.” Aki suggested changing the subject. She hoped he wouldn’t remember she didn’t answer his question.

“I saw him go into the Trainer's School after we spoke. He still might be there.” Barton answered.

“Great, thanks.” She thanked him. Barton was tempted to follow her, but he didn’t want to interfere. He liked to see the brawls between them because they made it interesting whether it was verbal or not.

* * *

 

Aki made her way through Jubilife City and looked up at everything around her. It was amazing to see, but it didn’t feel right. She liked peace and small, but she knew she ached for something bigger. However, not in a place, a role. She figured she better start with the Trainer School after visiting the Pokémon Center. She healed up her partner before heading over prepared for what might come.

She walked in to see children of all ages at tables working. Some kids were playing with their Pokémon in the back. It was cute. They were just old enough to be trainer and were allowed their Pokémon and didn’t have to wait. She looked toward the black board and saw him. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey Aki! Did you decide to check out the school too?” Draven asked.

“No, I have a Town Map from mom to give to you.” Aki said taking the second map from her bag and giving it to her brother.

“Sweet, thanks!” He said taking it from her and placing it in his own bag. “Was she mad I didn't go and see her?”

“A little, but she kind of expected it.” Aki admitted.

“Haha!” Draven laughed. He wasn’t sure if their mother said it or not, but he believed it. It was either her or Aki. “So how many Pokémon have you caught?”

“Why does everyone ask me that?” Aki complained. It was like catching Pokémon was a big deal.

“We just want to know your progress, that's all. Make sure you're doing okay.” Draven concluded. Despite he knew Aki could take care of herself, he knew about her thought process. That was what worried him. She was an on my own type of person.

“I know more about Pokémon than you and Barton combined! It should be me checking in on you!” Aki snapped. Draven was obnoxious sometimes about how he thought her knew more.

“You think you're the best just because you know a lot! Well, so do I and I'm going to prove it to you with a battle!” Draven retaliated.

“Huh?” Aki questioned. Had she heard him right?

“That's right! I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle, right here and now! They have a field out back!” Draven said proudly. He was going to prove his sister wrong.

“Is she going to accept?” a student asked another one as they overheard their conversation.

“I don't know. I heard them get into an argument.” He answered her.

“Fine! I accept!” Aki shouted back.

“It will be a 2 on 2 battle!” Draven announced. Aki’s face dropped, but quickly knew how to get the upper hand.

“No substitutions unless the Pokémon faints!” Aki interjected.

“Fine!” Draven agreed. He was too worried about his upcoming fight to ponder about why she added to the terms. They headed out to the field and students followed eager to watch the battle.

“Go Starly!” Draven called his Starling Pokémon. So she was right in thinking that Draven caught a Starly. She looked at his face and saw Draven smirk. She wanted to slap it right off. She also swore that he was out to get her dream team and if she was right then he could guess what his third Pokémon was.

“Starly!” the bird cried. Aki swore it sounded female which was odd.

“Chimchar let's go!” Aki said calling out her partner…and her only choice.

“Chim!” he shouted showing he was ready.

“I'll start with Quick Attack!” Draven called.

“Chimchar use Ember!”

“Star...” Starly yelled as the Starling ran right into the embers.

“Tough it out and use Tackle!” Draven encouraged. At least he wasn’t heartless.

“Counter it with Scratch!” Aki countered. Chimchar held Tackle off and as soon as Starly let go he scratched against the bird.

“Starly!” Draven called for the little bird.

“Star...” Starly groaned as she was unable to continue. With them still being young Pokémon they were taken out early and easy.

“Thank you Starly. You won't win so easy! Go Piplup!” Draven said returning his fallen Pokémon before calling his ace.

“Piplup!”

“You can start this time!” Draven said thinking he was giving her another leg up.

“Fine!” Aki returned. “Chimchar Leer!”

“Piplup Pound!” Draven retaliated.

“Ember!” Aki answered as Piplup came at her starter.

“Piplup Piplup!” Piplup as he felt the burns take over his feathers.

“That was nothing for you! Piplup Bubble!” Draven commanded.

“Jump then Ember!” Chimchar did as he was told and dodged the bubbles. He then fired a fury of embers at the penguin. Piplup raised his flippers to block the embers from hitting him in the face which he was never a fan of.

“Piplup!”

“Now that's its distracted use Scratch!” Aki said hoping this would end it. She wasn’t sure how much longer Chimchar could hold on.

“Chimchaar!” the chimp cheered.

“Piplup…” Like Starly, Piplup was unable to continue.

“Piplup, good job. Return,” Draven said to his starter and not really taking to losing well.

“That was a good battle,” Aki said to her brother.

“Yeah, whatever, you didn’t even lose one,” Draven scoffed.

“What is your third Pokémon?” Aki asked. She had to know.

He smirked again like with Starly before he answered, “A Shinx. What about you?”

She was going to kill him or at least destroy him. She wanted a Shinx at one point as well, not anymore that is. Luxray was a strong and cool electric type.

“You know, a Bidoof,” she answered. She guessed a Pokémon that she knew was in the area. She’d come up with a cover story later as to why she no longer had said Bidoof or later Bibarel on her team or even with her anymore. She’ll say she released it for something for himself. She also was the one to care more about the Pokémon happiness than a full team.

“You won't beat me again!” Draven ran off to heal his Pokémon and determined to get stronger. He swore to himself he wouldn’t lose to Aki again and not in that manner.

“Great job Chimchar.” Aki said as she rubbed her starter’s head to reward him. “He never got to hear he was at a total advantage. I think that would have made him angrier.”

“Chimchar!” Chimchar agreed with a big, bright smile.

“What do you say heading over to Oreburgh?” Aki asked. She didn’t care for the big city anyway and there was no point in her being there.

“Chim!”


	3. Chapter 3

Oreburgh City was on the other side of Oreburgh Pass. It had been about a week since Aki met with Draven in Jubilife City. After some training Chimchar learned Flame Wheel and they were currently working on other moves to handle the gym. It wasn’t much longer before they would have their first gym battle. Aki knew Roark trained rock types so she was aware she needed to be ready for him. She also thought about her Pokémon in general. Sure, Chimchar was strong, but she was having a hard time convincing herself he’d accept a battle with a trainer with only one Pokémon. Even if he did accept it wasn’t going to be easy especially since she was at a type disadvantage. Why did her own personal problems have to interfere with her journey, their journey? Chimchar who sat on her shoulder looked at Aki as she was in deep thought. Sometimes he wished he could read her mind. His trainer was intriguing and he thought he couldn’t have gotten anyone else. She was female and he dreamed his trainer would be male, but she acted like one. Aki turned her head to find a pair of eyes on her.

“I think we're coming along nicely just the two of us,” she said to reassure him and mainly herself. Actually, Aki kind of lied to him. It was going to get harder, but none of the Pokémon they ran into sparked any interest. Well, Starly and Shinx were interesting, but Draven caught them so she didn’t want to copy. Some people catch random Pokémon while Aki wanted connection.

“Chimchar!”

“Hey girl with the monkey!” a girl shouted with pigtails.

“Chimchar!” Chimchar shouted back offend he had been called what he is in such a rude sounding manner. He was actually a chimp, but he knew they were the same.

“Excuse me?” Aki asked offended by her tone.

“Name’s Aretta and I finally got your attention! I challenge you! I just got this gym badge and feel like showing it off so a nooby looking trainer like you would be perfect.” She explained. Both Aki and Chimchar were appalled.

“Now you've crossed the line. We accept!” Aki yelled upset she was so mean. Chimchar agreed and jumped off her shoulder ready to fight.

“Good! Go Psyduck!” Aretta called her duck.

“We can do,” Aki whispered to herself and Chimchar. “Start off with Ember!”

“Confusion!” The Psyduck stopped the Ember before it even got close.

“Gr...Use Scratch!” Aki commanded.

“Water Gun!” Aretta smirked.

“Chimchar!” Aki called as Chimchar was hit with the super-effective water type attack.

“Oh this is going just like my gym battle! He didn't stand a chance and it seems you don't either.” She taunted to them.

“We always have a chance! Chimchar and I are a strong team!” Aki retaliated. They had come this far. They defeated Draven at a total disadvantage and they worked hard. Aki, not caring if they lost, because she knew it happened, but she wasn’t going to go down with a fight. Chimchar had told her that too one night. His fire would only rest when he slept.

“Chim…” Chimchar adored as he felt the passion from Aki. “Chimchar!”

Chimchar’s body glowed bright as the onlookers watched on as he grew taller, a spiked collar appeared, and tail shot out with the tip engulfed in flames.

“Monferno!” the newly evolved Pokémon cried.

Aki stared at her new Pokémon in shock. Her starter just evolved. Was it from her, there training, or both? Had they really come this far for Chimchar to evolve already? Was she ready to handle this? Would he still obey her? Perhaps Chimchar was ready for this next step, but she didn’t feel she was. Monferno felt new power burn inside him as he looked back at his trainer. He saw the concern in her eyes. She was lost, but he understood. He wanted this. He hated to lose, but hated more to let Aki down.

“Monferno!” he snapped. Aki looked to her playful Pokémon and he smiled. She understood this was a result and she should be happy and proud.

“Alright!” Aki said taking her stance. She took out her Pokédex to scan her new Pokémon. Evolving like that had to come with something. As she scanned her starter she saw what seemed to be a new moveset.

**Monferno: Flame Wheel/Low Kick/Mach Punch/Dig**

Monferno already knew Flame Wheel and Low Kick plus Dig were moves she was attempting to teach him then. They both asked experienced trainers about teaching moves and learned about these that were easy enough to learn. He almost had them mastered and apparently evolving was an extra push. Mach Punch was a move he learned upon evolution.

“Let’s start with Flame Wheel!” With increased speed Monferno hit Psyduck before Aretta could blink. “Mach Punch!”

Turning out of his flames Monferno struck Psyduck with a Mach Punch giving the yellow duck a toss back. Psyduck got up, but had taken considerable damage with the last two attempts. Here, when first being brought out he thought this was going to be easy.

“Water Gun!” Aretta commanded. Psyduck took a deep breath before releasing the pressurized water attack.

“Dig!” Aki said in order for Monferno to dodge. Monferno quickly dug underground to escape. Arette and Psyduck worried about where the next attack would come from. “Now Dig into Mach Punch!”

Monferno attacked right in front of Psyduck with Dig and struck with Mach Punch straight after. Psyduck was knocked down and didn’t get back up. He had fainted and they had won.

“Psyduck!” Aretta yelled seeing her fainted Pokémon. That wasn’t right; she was supposed to win! She quickly returned her Pokémon to his ball. “You got lucky!” That was what she said before running off.

Monferno released a long over held breath, but was startled by someone grabbing him. He turned to see Aki hugging him.

“You’re the best Monferno!” she said over and over. Monferno blushed at her comments and scratched the back of his head. It wasn’t all just him, it was Aki too. He felt more power than before and he was going to make sure his dream and Aki’s came true with it. He’d promised himself it wouldn’t go to his head. If he was all she wanted than he’d be everything. Inside he knew the second partner would come along, it just wouldn’t be today and he or she would appear in time. 

* * *

 

Oreburgh City wasn’t far ahead and they reached by nightfall. Arriving at the Pokémon Center they got a room and stayed the night. As Aki was getting ready for bed she noticed Monferno looking out the window. She peered out to see he was looking at the gym. Monferno had a passion for battle and wanted to show Aki he was worth training. Not that she knew this.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see how it goes,” Aki said placing a hand on his head. He looked up at her and smiled. She always found a way. 

* * *

 

The next morning Aki walked over to the gym to see if any rules were required. Sometimes leaders didn’t care while some were strict. She didn’t understand it much. A battle was a battle and numbers didn’t make that much of a difference. She remembered watching battles and one trainer was down to their last with their opponent having three. The trainer with one ended up winning and no one believed it. She guessed from the start she’d have to see where things went.

“Hello?” she said walking into the gym.

“Hi, can I help you?” a man with cordovan hair asked walking up.

“I’ve got a couple questions about the gym,” Aki explained.

“Then you’ve come to the right place, ask away. The name’s Roark, the gym leader,” Roark introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Aki,” she replied.

“Aki…Oh! You’re Draven’s sister!” Roark pieced together.

“You know my brother?” Aki asked. She hoped this wasn’t going where she thought it was.

“He challenged me about two days and won a badge with his Piplup, Shinx, and Ponyta,” he explained. So Draven caught a Ponyta. Not a Pokémon she wanted, but at least he was branching out. “He told me his sister would be coming by any day so I’ve been expecting you. You said you had some questions?”

Aki almost forgot. Draven better not do this to all leaders or they could prepare for her making her challenge harder. Not that she minded it being harder, just not where they had a heads up.

“Oh, what are your rules?” she asked and hoped.

“Usually it is a three on three battle,” he said hoping that was what she was asking. Aki face suddenly dropped. She had one. “Something wrong?”

“Uh, not really, I guess I’ll have to come back then,” Aki suggested mainly toward herself.

“I don’t think I quite understand,” he questioned.

“I only have one Pokémon and your gym is three. I’m not allowed to challenge you,” Aki explained getting ready to turn and leave.

Roark saw the disappointment in her eyes and face. She looked like she was prepared to fight three on one. Her Pokémon must be quite strong if she was confident. Now that he thought about none of the other leaders would battle one unless she caught something nor would they take her seriously. To be honest, he didn’t quite take her seriously. Both his and her emotions seemed to emitting off as her belt shined and Monferno appeared.

“Monferno fer no!” Monferno yelled. It was obvious the fire/fighting type was defending his trainer.

“I like when a Pokémon defends its trainer and I respect that. How about I battle you two on one,” Roark suggested.

“Really?” Aki asked excited she was going to get her battle.

“Yes and if you win I will give you a badge,” he pointed out.

The smirk on both Aki’s and Monferno’s faces proved he made the right choice in at least giving this girl her chance. 

* * *

 

The battle field was full of rocks. Aki scanned it over and saw how to use it. Before bed last night she had also been preparing Monferno for this battle. She knew it was a rock type gym and some of the moves they used. She was prepared for them and Monferno knew his counters.

“Ready?” Roark asked.

“Born ready!” Aki answered. “Let’s go Monferno!”

“Monferno!”

“Onix go!” Roark called. Since Roark didn’t see this as a normal gym battle he told his referee not to worry about it. Also Aki had one Pokémon and when he was gone it would be over. With her using a fire type he didn’t expect her to win. He didn’t want to say he was humoring the girl, but he kind of was.

“You can go first!” he told her.

“Alright, Monferno Mach Punch!” Aki commanded and Monferno went off with a hitch. He admitted Monferno was fast as Onix didn’t have any time to react.

“Quick Onix Bind!” he retaliated. Onix quickly took the chance to wrap itself around Monferno. He looked over to his challenger to see her panic, but she didn’t look worried at all.

“Monferno Flame Wheel then Mach Punch!” she quickly called. Flames overtook the monkey and the Mach Punches came enflamed and some of the flames sparked onto Onix’s face in his eyes. Onix released Monferno enough for him to jump clear.

“Onix no! Use Rock Tomb!” Roark smirked when he saw Onix respond and Monferno became trapped. The fire type was trapped, but Aki looked like she had it planned. He began to wonder what type of challenger he was dealing with. “Now Double-Edge!”

The rocks that encased Monferno were smashed and Roark believed he had won. Upon getting a closer and better look Monferno was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t understand.

“Now Monferno!” Aki called. He expected the Pokémon from the air, but saw it appear from the ground. So, the Pokémon knew Dig and avoided Rock Tomb that way. That was smart and he didn’t even hear a command. “Low Kick!”

Roark was caught up in thought he forgot about the battle and hearing Monferno knew Low Kick was an issue as he watched his Onix fall from his own weight. Onix fell to the ground and didn’t get back up. Roark looked to see him unable to continue. Intelligent challengers were some of the types of challengers that gave the best battles.

“Thank you Onix.” He returned his Pokémon. “Go Cranidos!”

He was about to use Geodude, but seeing this girl was a contender he decided to use his ace. He knew he had a chance using Cranidos. He was actually considering he might lose, but Monferno already had damage.

“Headbutt!” he called and Cranidos took off.

“Dig!” Monferno quickly dug underground to avoid the attack.

“Zen Headbutt on the ground!” Roark commanded. Cranidos’s head glowed blue and he smashed it into the ground. The attack vibrated through the ground and pushed Monferno out of his hole. “Zen Headbutt again!”

“Ferno!” the Pokémon cried as he was slammed by a super-effective move and then into some rocks. Roark smirked to himself thinking this was it.

“I applaud you attempt,” Roark said to Aki who was glaring at him. When he got a look at her she smirked.

“Monferno!” the fire/fighting type shouted as it jumped up. The Pokémon had taken heavy damage, but wasn’t backing down.

“Monferno use Mach Punch!” Aki called and like before Roark was again impressed by his speed. “Now Low Kick!”

As soon as Monferno struck with Mach Punch he pushed off with the force of the move and swept his foot knocking Cranidos over. Monferno quickly backed away before Cranidos had time to react.

“Cranidos Head Smash!” Roark called his strongest move. He hoped it would finish the job.

“Flame Wheel!” Aki called to counter. Monferno agreed to take this move head on to cancel out some the damage. It was better than trying to dodge and it backfiring. He was confident he was strong enough to take it and he wasn’t being stubborn. Aki told him before he evolved if he didn’t agree with a command to do what he felt was right and tell her later so they could work it out.

Both Pokémon hit each other at full force and exploded. The trainers could barely see what was happening as when everything cleared both Pokémon were still standing, but taken damage, especially Cranidos who had damage from the collision and the recoil.

“I can’t risk getting close and I know this move isn’t effective, but I go for broke! Cranidos Flamethrower!” Roark said to himself before calling out the attack. Cranidos’s mouth erupt with flames at Monferno.

Aki and Monferno smirked at the same time and he showed his trainer he agreed by snapping his tail. She couldn’t see his face, so Monferno thought of this for teamwork. He’d discuss it with her later, but she caught on fast.

“Monferno Flame Wheel again!” Aki said, but Monferno was already gone before she said wheel. The plan to use the Flamethrower worked as it powered up and block any damage. Cranidos had no time to react as Monferno slammed into the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos was engulfed in flames as he was thrown back to the rock battle field.

Roark looked in shock as he saw he ace Pokémon was fainted and he was defeated by a girl with one Pokémon and fire type no less. Seeing this he smiled in his defeat as he heard Aki cheer and hug her starter. Monferno hugged her back with the same feelings. They were quite a pair.

“Well, I admit Aki, you had me on my toes. I didn’t know what to expect from you, but I’m glad we got to battle. Thank you and for your victory over me, I present you the Coal Badge.” Roark congratulated giving her the badge.

Both Aki’s and Monferno’s eyes shown with pride as she took the badge. She seemed lost for words as she showed him the badge and Monferno leaped in the air crying out in joy.

“Thank you so much!” Aki said finally getting her voice back.

“Monferno!”

“Thank you.” He replied.

“Tomorrow off to Eterna City for our next badge!” Aki said as Monferno agreed. She promised him the night and tomorrow rest in his Poké Ball. He was thankful and had a good feeling about their long trip to Eterna. It was going to be exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take Aki long to make her way back toward Jubilife City. Having already known the way she back tracked quickly. Monferno was resting in his Poké Ball after his long battle against Roark. He also mentioned to Aki he felt odd to be outside his Poké Ball since he was evolved. As a Chimchar he could ride on her shoulder, but now, not so much. Once in a while he agreed to walk alongside her to be in her company when she was lonely to just be there and talk. If he had been out Aki would be talking about their gym battle win. It was amazing and she couldn't believe it. She had one badge. That had to give her some credit, right?

* * *

 

Jubilife City was as lively as ever from her first visit. She first went to the Pokémon Center to have Monferno looked over before setting off for Floraroma Town. She told her by Eterna City she was going to catch another Pokémon even if it happened to be a Bidoof. Their were plenty Pokémon out there that would be what Draven wasn't interested in that she was. Key was finding one. During her thoughts Nurse Joy called her up and she said Monferno looked good to go.

“Help!” a student from the school ran into Aki as she exited the center. He almost ran into her if Aki hasn't seen him coming.

“What’s wrong?” Aki asked.

“Some guys came in and are making demands of Professor Rowan! They’re making threats with Pokémon!” he explained frantically.

“Lead the way!” Aki said as she followed the boy over to the trainer school.

* * *

 

A group of five blue haired grunts stared at the group of people that were cornered outside the school on the field. They’d all run out there in hope of escape, but were trapped. Their mission was to take the professor’s research on evolution. Apparently when Pokémon evolve they produce an energy and that energy was what they wanted. They needed something to go off of and they wanted something to compare to. Or even someone's laziness to not do the work themselves.

“You can end this all now Professor, just give us your research,” the lead grunt said.

“I highly doubt that is your intention,” Rowan commented.

“He’s a smart one,” one of grunts said. They were going to let a group of Pokémon go so easily. Being at the school most of them listen to anyone. They could start an army of Pokémon that obeyed anyone. They would be taught to obey only them and would help make the world better.

“And apparently you’re not!” a voice said. Professor Rowan looked past the grunts to see a familiar face of a girl who shown promise as a trainer despite some of the unfairness she’d gone through. It was Aki.

“Ah, Aki.” He said acknowledging she was there.

“Leave them alone!” Aki stated hoping she wouldn’t have to battle all of them. Monferno was strong, but she was sure he couldn’t handle five at once. She knew these guys wouldn’t play fair.

“Hn, and what are you going to do about it? I wouldn’t mess with Team Galactic kid,” the lead asked this girl who didn’t look like much of a threat to him or any of them. Aki just stared with a fierce expression that also conveyed that she didn’t care. “Get her!”

“Go Zubat!”

“Go Glameow!”

Go Stunky!”

“Go Croagunk!”

“And Go Houndour!”

Aki looked at her options. She was horribly outnumbered, but she had no choice. It was either fight or flight and flight wasn’t an option because of all that was on the line. The school, its students, the professor’s research, his outlook on her, and not to mention her pride as a trainer. Professor Rowan gave her a Pokémon and now it was time to return the favor.

“Go Monferno!” Aki called out her starter. Professor Rowan looked at the evolved form of the fire starter he gave this girl not long ago. He was kind of surprised it evolved already and why she hadn’t used any other Pokémon as well. “Let’s do this.”

“Monferno!” he nodded agreeing with her. So what if it was one to five. He’d be ready as he had type advantage over all of them, but one. Unfortunately that one had a type advantage over him. They’d always make it through.

“Monferno Dig!” Aki started the fight. She’d figured she’d start easy and save Zubat for last and try to take one of the others. The others were unable to do anything because he was underground. “Now!”

Monferno came up and struck Croagunk knocking it out right away based on the super-effective move. The grunt roared and returned it.

“Zubat Wing Attack!”

“Glameow Fury Swipes!”

“Houndour Bite!”

“Stunky Fury Swipes!”

“Monferno Dig!” Aki was quick to call out her attack in order to avoid the attacks. The Pokémon all slammed into each then recovered to look around for the opponent.

“Now Monferno Dig into Mach Punch!” Aki said. Monferno came up hitting Glameow before striking with a Mach Punch that fainted it. Two down.

“Now Zubat use Quick Attack!” The Zubat who had been bred into Team Galactic quickly attacked the fire/fighting type before he got a chance to take cover.

“Houndour use Feint Attack!”

“Stunky use Scratch!”

“Ferno!” Monferno cried out as the attacks hit him tossing him back at Aki’s feet.

“Monferno, are you okay?”

“Ferno…” he moaned as he got up, but anyone could tell he had taken damage.

“Now, take her out! Zubat Air Cutter!”

“Ember!”

“Swift!”

All the attacks were not only going at Monferno, but Aki as well. Aki shielded her Pokémon and closed her eyes. A part of her couldn’t believe this to the end of her journey. I guess she learned the really hard way not to be picky about Pokémon.

“Pipluup!” A Bubble Beam came out behind her and collided with the attacks stopping them all. Aki turned to see a prideful Piplup and his trainer, Draven.

“Aki, are you crazy?!” he yelled at his sister.

“Later!” she yelled back. He nodded and took a place next to her.

“Monferno, you okay?” Aki asked her starter. He nodded and became prepared to battle. “Good, Flame Wheel on Zubat!”

“Piplup use Bubble Beam on Houndour!”

Having two was better than one as the two Pokémon that were attacked quickly went down.

“Stunky Poison Gas!”

“Monferno Dig!”

“Piplup dodge it! Now Peck!”

Piplup hit Stunky back some and before he got a chance to regroup Monferno came out of the ground striking and fainting the skunk Pokémon.

“Return!” they all cried.

“Team Galactic retreat. Next time, you won’t be so lucky!” the lead said as they ran off unable to do anything else.

“Great job Monferno,” Aki told him.

“Thank you Piplup,” Draven said to the water type.

“That was excellent teamwork and I have to thank you both saving us,” Professor Rowan said to the siblings.

“Your welcome,” they answered before Draven turned to Aki looking angry.

“Why didn’t you use more Pokémon?! You know Monferno isn’t strong enough to take on all five of them by himself!” he shouted.

“I am curious as well,” Rowan commented. Surely she was smart enough to use another one based on the knowledge he saw when they met.

Aki felt panic rising as she was being questioned. She couldn’t escape this. There was no way and lying wasn’t really an option. One, it was the professor and two, they knew her too well. If she was anything, but herself it could have worked because Draven could never tell if she was lying or not.

“Well?” he asked sternly.

“Monferno!” the playful Pokémon snapped at the human. He didn’t like the tone he was taking with Aki.

“Monferno…” she whispered to both calm her Pokémon and start her reply, “is my only Pokémon.”

“What? That’s not possible, you had a two on two with me and you said you had a Bidoof,” Draven speculated from the last time they met oddly in same city in the exact same place.

“I lied…” she murmured.

“You’re an idiot!” Draven shouted at Aki. “This is about you not wanting to have the same Pokémon as someone you know! That’s petty Aki! You say you’re a better trainer than me, but look at you! You’re worse because you not only endanger Monferno, but yourself from you’re foolishness!”

“Draven…” Rowan growled to calm the boy. He could see Aki didn’t like being yelled at especially by her older brother. He was about to go too far where he could say the wrong thing and not be able to take it back. Also the younger looked like she might cry.

“I…” Aki stuttered. She was lost for words. Not in their lifetime had Draven either yelled or got so mad at her like that. Sure, he got mad at her, but never this intense. She didn’t know what to do and what he was saying was hitting hard and deep; it hurt. Tears slowly leaked out of her eyes as she turned and ran. Monferno growled and gave Draven a dirty look before he chased after her. Monferno could never forgive that. Draven was supposed to be there for Aki and he brought her down, his best friend. Yes, Aki was his best friend. She could vaguely remember Draven calling out to her, but she kept running which Monferno was able to keep up with.   

* * *

 

Aki just kept running. It didn’t matter where she was going as long as it was away from Draven. He’d never understand the way she was. It also didn’t help this was rooted from their childhood. Everything he had first she eventually got as a hammy down. Not only stuff that was his first, but it was like that if they got anything. Aki just didn’t like girly things so they got her the same thing as her brother. Maybe she wanted the blue robot and not the red. Never once did she have anything hers first. When they were thinking of becoming trainers Aki told him about her perfect team and why those six, but he had to have them first. Aki wouldn’t settle for that as she valued being original and different. She wasn’t her brother as many people compared her as. Like how she now noticed the new scenery of a river and flowers around her as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

“Monferno…” Monferno whispered to his trainer walking up to her. She turned and looked at him before she collapsed by the river. She literally cried a river.

“I’m sorry Monferno…” she started which actually startled the fire type. “You deserve better and sometimes I think I can’t give it.”

Aki looked around and found a rock. She then stood up and threw it at the water. She watched the rock make a couple skips before it stopped dead in the water suddenly. It literally looked like it hit a wall of water or something. The water moved before something jumped out. A Tentacool made a swipe at her with his tentacles. Monferno didn’t have time to be in shock about what she said. He’d hit her later.

“I’m sorry Tentacrool!” Aki apologized, but the water/poison wouldn’t hear it and kept trying to attack her. “Monferno Mach Punch!”

Monferno nodded and charged the Tentacool. The Tentacool was ready for any counter attack and launched a Water Pulse striking Monferno. The hit knocked Monferno back into a tree.

“Monferno!” Aki called to her fallen starter. Monferno than got up and started to beat the tree. “He’s confused! Monferno return!”

Quickly Aki returned Monferno to his Poké Ball to clear the confusion.

“Cool!” the Pokémon cried swiping at her with a Poison Jab. It didn’t hit Aki, but it did the job as she dropped Monferno’s ball. She quickly scrambled for it, but was stopped by a furry of a Bubble Beam attack. Aki looked up to the Tentacool glaring at her. It then moved a launched another Water Pulse. Aki tried to move, but slipped. The Water Pulse was coming directly at her and she shielded herself with her arms.

“Zel!” A voice cried and Aki opened her eyes to see a Sonic Boom hit the Water Pulse and stop it. She felt a light sprinkle of water across her skin. She looked around before seeing a Buizel land in front of her.

“Bui bui!” he cried before he attacked with a Water Gun. The water type attack hit the Tentacool back into the water of the river. The Pokémon glared at the duo before sulking back into the water. Aki sighed in relief. She would have been a goner if not for her rescuer.

“Thank you Buizel,” she said the sea weasel Pokémon. She then picked up her Poké Ball and let Monferno out who was confusion free. “Are you okay?”

“Monferno!” he cheered before noticing Buizel. “Mon…”

“Hey, it’s okay. He rescued me,” Aki told him after he growled. Monferno settled down, but still glared at the water type.

“Thank you again Buizel, how can I repay you?” Aki asked. Buizel scampered up to Aki and rubbed up to her. Buizel saved her because he had been watching her since she arrived at the river. He heard what she was saying and he didn’t believe that. He could sense she was fully capable of training any Pokémon and the look of Monferno was proof. Buizel had been thinking about being caught for a while and wanted someone like her. He was going to approach her, but then they were attacked.

“You want to be caught?” Aki asked.

“Bui!” he smiled.

“Monferno!” the playful Pokémon shouted.

“Huh?” Aki questioned looking to her starter.

It had been Monferno and Aki for a while and to be honest, the fire/fighting was starting to like it that way. Just the two of them. If this water wanted to ruin that, he was going to have to earn it in a battle. Monferno screeched and raised a fist at him to show he wanted to fight. Buizel smirked and flipped backward to land in a fighting stance.

“I see, alright, here we come! Monferno Mach Punch!” Aki said starting the battle. Buizel then took off with an Aqua Jet to counter it. “He’s strong alright. Now Flame Wheel!”

“Bui!” Buizel cried firing a Water Gun to block the Flame Wheel. Buizel then turned and launched a Swift that hit Monferno. After damage Aki looked to her starter seeing he was alright and smirking. It was clear Monferno thought he was worthy.

“Monferno Dig!” Aki said. Monferno went underground, but Buizel was smart and launched a Water Gun into it. However, Monferno wasn’t a slouch and quickly came up attacking Buizel with Dig and then a Mach Punch. “Nice! Go Poké Ball!”

Aki, finally, tossed one of her Poké Balls given to her by the professor at the Buizel. The water type was captured inside and the ball shook. Aki watched anxiously. Sure, Buizel wanted to come with her, but that didn’t mean she weakened him enough or he could have changed his mind. Oh she hoped not. She wanted the water type. She looked back at the Poké Ball to see it click for a capture.

“Yes!” Aki cheered at catching her first Pokémon. She jumped up in joy as Monferno reluctantly grabbed the Poké Ball to bring to her. “Thanks! Buizel come on out!”

“Bui!” the newly caught Pokémon cried. He looked up at his new trainer and smiled. He was happy.

“Monferno…” the starter grumbled and punched at Buizel.

“Bui Bui!” he snapped back.

“Hey!” Aki yelled and they both straightened up to look up at their trainer. “We’re a team now and we need to act like it. I can tell this is a start, a new start.”

Both Pokémon looked at each sure that their trainer was going to be alright now. However, they both could see future feuds between them. They were both strong and arrogant in their own way. They’d make it work for the trainer they cared about and she’d work for the Pokémon she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Aki couldn’t help, but look at the new Poké Ball in her hand that contained her newest partner, Buizel. He willingly wanted to come with her. This was the kind of bond she wanted with her Pokémon, not just taking them out of the wild. However, she could sense or see that there was going to be tension between Monferno and Buizel. After letting them out yesterday they butted heads, almost literally. She already got onto them, but she didn’t know if that was going to help. They were her stubborn boys. She smiled to herself as she packed her bag and left the center.

It didn’t her long to reach the end of town onto the next route. It was pretty simple going as just go up and through the forest. Maybe during this time she could find another partner to add to her team. They had already grown and it was only a matter of time. Her thoughts were interrupted when she came to the bridge.

“Voltorb!”

“Min!”

“Plus!”

“Chipa!”

A group of electric Pokémon consisting of a Voltorb, a Mareep, a Minun, a Plusle, an Electrike, an Elekid, a Shinx, and a Pachirisu stood in the way. They all looked angry at something or someone. She couldn’t tell which. She also knew she couldn’t battle her way through them. It was time for a different approach.

“Hey…”

“Min!”

“Plu!”

The Pokémon pair released a small electric shock that warned her to back off. Aki quickly stepped back to avoid being shocked. She really didn’t want to know what it felt like nor had plans to find out. The group of Pokémon started yelling at her. It seemed like they were trying to scare her off, but it wasn’t working.

“Maybe I can help!” Aki yelled over their shouting. As she expected the Pokémon stopped and stared at her. They all looked at each other and were muttering to themselves in their respective language. The group looked to the electric squirrel and nodded. The Pokémon then turned and scampered up to Aki.

“Chipa!” the Pachirisu said as she nodded and smiled to the trainer. Finally, someone was going to help get their home back.

Pachirisu seemed to be the strongest of the group and thus the others looked to her to handle issues. She had already tried to get back their home when the group arrived, but was defeated. She had been knocked out and almost captured. Luckily some of her friends were able to hold off what they thought was a beast so they could escape. It took days for the little Pachirisu to regain her strength and she didn’t feel like trying again. They weren’t strong enough as they had no reason to train near the Valley Works. The owner said they could live in the area as long as they didn’t interrupt any work and he could call on them for power every once in a while. When they went to visit the owner and his daughter they were attacked by these weird people. Pachirisu was determined to help them.

“Team Galactic…” Aki whispered as she hid behind a tree and saw the guard at the door in the weird uniform. Pachirisu nodded saying these were the people that attacked them. She looked nervous seeing them, but this one wasn’t the same one that attacked her.

“Chipa…” She nervously talked to herself and Aki looked down at the Pokémon. She looked scared. She placed a hand onto her head. “Chipa?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get your home back,” Aki said smiling to her. This wouldn’t be like last time. She wasn’t going to be totally outnumbered. Well, it was now or never. Aki stepped out from behind the tree and approached the grunt.

“Hey kid! Get out of here!” the grunt yelled at her.

“I think I should be telling you that!” Aki stated to him. He looked frustrated with her as she was obviously onto them.

“Then I’ll make you leave! Go Glameow!” the grunt said calling his Pokémon out. The cat Pokémon hissed at Aki.

“Go Monferno!” Aki called for the Pokémon she knew had a type advantage. “Mach Punch!”

Monferno moved swiftly and hit the normal type cat.

“Scratch!”

“Dig!” Monferno quickly dug underground to avoid the attack before he came back up and hit the Glameow successfully knocking it out.

“No! You brat! I have to tell the commander!” the grunt said running for the door.

“Pa!” Pachirisu quickly used Quick Attack and tripped the grunt. The grunt fell and slammed into the door knocking him out.

“Nice job!” Aki said to the electric type. Pachirisu blushed at the praise.

Aki returned Monferno to his Poké Ball before running to the door before the grunt woke up. She tried the door and it was locked. She hit the door knowing that would be the case. She then heard a jingle and turned around to see Pachirisu standing the grunt’s back with the keys in her mouth. Aki smiled as she took the keys and rubbed her head. Pachirisu noticed the trainer, Aki, was very affectionate to a Pokémon she barely knew. She watched as she unlocked and door in order to go inside.

The building was well lit so she didn’t need someone to light the way. In the corner of the hall she saw a grunt chatting with another one with their Pokémon outside their Poké Balls. They had a Dustox and a Zubat. Aki quietly released both her Pokémon.

“Aqua Jet and Flame Wheel…” she whispered to them pointing to their targets. The Pokémon nodded and took off.

“When we’re done here we should have enough power,” one grunt said.

“I wish they’d let us in on what they’re after…” the other complained.

“Tox!”

“Bat!”

They turned hearing their Pokémon cry out and saw them on the floor of the works. In front of them stood a Monferno and a Buizel smirking.

“How’d they get in here?!”

They both went to counter attacked when they realized that their Pokémon had fainted. They quickly returned their Pokémon and ran.

“Come on!” Aki called to her Pokémon as she ran by them to follow the grunts. They lead the group to the back of the works where a red haired woman stood.

“Ugh. A kid? How annoying can you be? Thinking you can walk in here like you own the place!” the woman said to Aki.

“You don’t own it either,” Aki smarted back.

The woman’s face got as red as her hair in fury. This kid just talked back to her. Didn’t she know who they were? She guessed she’d have to teach them a lesson.

“We’re Team Galactic and I’m Commander Mars who is going to crush you! Go Purugly!” Mars shouted. Like the grunt’s Glameow out front the evolved form hissed at the trainer.

“Monferno, you’re up!” Aki said down to her starter. The playful Pokémon nodded and stepped up to battle. She was going for type advantage again. “Mach Punch!”

The move hit its target, but the Purugly stood her ground. She glared at the Monferno and even Monferno thought it was as scary as it was fat.

“Hypnosis!” Mars commanded. Being so close Monferno fell victim to the attack and fell asleep. “Now use Fury Swipes!”

Monferno took the damage while asleep and didn’t hear Aki’s calls to wake up. He was obvious to her cries.

“Monferno return!” Aki said calling him back to his Poké Ball. “Okay Buizel, get in there!”

“Bui!”

“Be careful of the Hypnosis…” she told her water type. Buizel nodded.

“It won’t help!” Mars taunted. “Purugly Fake Out!”

“Bui!” Buizel said Purugly faked him out and he flew back toward Aki.

“Buizel get up and use Water Gun!” Aki retaliated. Buizel did as commanded and attacked, but like Monferno Purugly still stood her ground. Buizel thought it was all the extra pounds.

“Faint Attack!” Mars attacked with next.

“Intercept it with Aqua Jet!” Aki countered.

This was getting bad. Buizel was getting tired while Purugly looked like it got for a couple more rounds. What made it worse was that Monferno was asleep. She knew he’d wake up during the battle, but she couldn’t risk all the damage he would have taken.

“Sonic Boom!”

“Purugly!” Mars called seeing her beloved Pokémon hit.

“Raon!” the cat cried and anger.

“Give up already! Use Fury Swipes!”

Buizel went down hard and attempted to rise. He was about at the end of his limit. He knew he couldn’t give up though, but he was running out of options. Aki would be left practically defenseless if he fainted.

“Come on Buizel!”

“Finish it off with Fury Swipes!”

“Buizel!” Aki called.

“Pachi!”

Out from behind Aki came a figure enveloped in blue electricity. The Spark attacked Purugly and knocked it back. Purugly growled at the rat who interrupted her from finishing off the weasel. Pachirisu stood between Buizel and Purugly ready to take his place in the battle. She had been watching from behind the planted tree inside the building. She admired what Aki was doing, but she didn’t want anyone else to feel what she felt at the paws of that beast. Yes, it had been Mars who attacked Pachirisu and Pachirisu decided now it was time to stand up.

“That rat again…” Mars growled under her breath. She remembered dealing with this pest when they arrived. She thought she took care of it, but apparently it came back.

“Pachirisu…” Aki acknowledged as she helped Buizel up.

“Chipa Pachi!” she shouted before jumping into a Quick Attack.

“Faint Attack!”

Pachirisu suddenly stopped her move and braced itself. Aki wondered why. Pachirisu could have dodged the move and struck the cat. She admitted to herself that it wouldn’t do much damage, but it would give a chance. Purugly hit Pachirisu and she flew back. She got up and stood there ready for more. She learned from the last time they battled.

“Chipa…”

“Fury Swipes!” Mars called and Purugly began an onslaught of scratches. Pachirisu made no motion to try and dodge its attacks.

Aki felt tears in her eyes as she watched the little electric take hit after hit for her and her Pokémon. It wasn’t right. This was supposed to be her fight. She promised Pachirisu she’d get their home back.

“You can do it Pachirisu!” Aki called to the Pokémon.

A spark ignited inside the elec-squirrel and a bright light flashed. The light or energy actually struck Purugly pushing her back to Mars feet, fainted. She had been waiting on this moment. Purugly was strong and so were her attacks. Purugly took the damage double as Pachirisu was using Bide. Pachirisu breathed hard as it had taken a lot out of her, but she did it. She defeated the cat.

“You rat! How dare you?! Zubat use Bite!” Mars said calling out another Pokémon.

“Buizel quick Sonic Boom!” Aki called. Buizel reacted instantly and attacked the bat Pokémon. The time Pachirisu took to battle Purugly allowed him to rest a minute. “Now Aqua Jet!”

Buizel hit the bat and it slammed against the wall fainted. Mars quickly returned the Pokémon and turned to Aki glaring. She was upset. She had lost against this child and this Pokémon that was wild.

“You!” she screamed. Aki braced herself for the worst.

“Commander Mars!”

“What?!”

“We have the power we need. We are ready to head out.”

Mars smirked and snorted. She had technically won this round after all. She turned to Aki and said, “Stay out of our way or we’ll be the last people you mess with.”

With that a smokescreen covered the area and the sound of breaking glass was heard. Aki ran toward the source of the sound and saw that Team Galactic was gone. She turned and saw the owner and his daughter.

“Are you alright?” Aki asked them.

“Yes, thank you,” he replied.

“Thank you Trainer!” the daughter cheered.

“Well, you should really thank the Pokémon, who told me,” Aki explained.

The man smiled knowing those were a good group of Pokémon. They always behaved and never caused issues. Without them, who knows what might have happened.

“Pachirisu and the trainer were great, weren’t they dad?” the girl asked her father excited.

“Yes, they were and apparently Pachirisu agrees about the trainer,” the father replied pointing down to where they all saw Pachirisu up close to Aki’s leg. She looked up at the girl and grinned before rubbing her cheek on her jeans. Aki smiled and kneeled down.

“You did awesome back then,” Aki said rubbing her head between her ears. Pachirisu chirped at the attention before she nudged her hand. “You wanted to…come with me?”

“Pachi!” she squealed and began running around her feet in circles.

“What about your friends?” Aki asked. She then heard a collective cry and turned to see a herd of electric types, the same ones from before. They arrived in time to witness the battle. They decided to come for support as they needed to take an active role in getting back their home. They nodded that they’d be alright without her. They were happy for her to find someone she wanted to be with. Pachirisu looked up at Aki with pleading eyes. Aki kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a Poké Ball. “Welcome to the team!”

“Chipa!” Pachirisu cheered as she touched the ball. It caught easily and Aki brought her out immediately. She then jumped into her new trainer’s arms. Buizel came to their side and introduced himself and thanked her for helping them. Aki brought Monferno out and realized he was asleep. Pachirisu grinned as she gave him a minor shock which woke him up. He jumped up a light frighten and they laughed. The team was really beginning to shape up with their newest member Pachirisu.


End file.
